Harry Potter e Tio Vold no Brasil
by Manuh Black
Summary: Uma fic sem noção, onde Harry Potter vai parar no lugar mais clichê de todas as fics, passa por mil loucuras e enfrenta Voldinho mais uma vez.
1. Dumby e viagem

Harry Potter e tio Vold no Brasil

Nota da autora: Olá pessoas... essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi, então, não se surpreendam se acharem um lixo, tosca, patética, deplorável, enfim... É uma tentativa de fazer uma fic engraçada, eu nem ia postá-la, mas por ser a primeira (e ter continuação) eu achei injusto não publicá-la... Bem, de qualquer modo, foi legal escrevê-la. Brigada você que se arriscou a ler... Beijos e boa leitura!

Ah! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam da fic, pode ser crítica, reclamação, um berrador, mas please, façam uma ficwriter feliz, MANDEM REVIEWS!

Prólogo: Minha cicatriz está queimando (que coisa original...)

São duas e meia da madrugada, na casa (ou devo dizer barraco) dos Weasley, onde nosso amiguinho Harry Potter acorda com as mãos na testa.

- Harry, Harry, o que foi?

- Minha cicatriz está queimando, Rony!

- Acha que Voldemort está querendo te pegar?

- E não é isso que acontece na maioria das fanfics? (só você não percebeu, ruivo idiota!)

- Pois é... tem razão...

- Vamos escrever para o Dumbledore! (uau, que criativo...)

Rony pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e garranchou o que Harry ditava.

_Caro prof. Dumbledore, _

_Hoje minha cicatriz doeu. O senhor acha que nosso conhecido amiguinho Voldinho está querendo me matar? _

_Harry. _

Rony Idiota Estúpido Mongol Weasley amarrou o pergaminho na perna de Píchi e a soltou.

- Será que ela chega lá?

- Com certeza, Harry. É só esperar...

Cap. 1 - Dumby e viagem

Na manhã seguinte ao acontecimento, Harry, Rony e Mione foram tomar café e encontraram uma visita inusitada: Dumbledore.

- Prof. Dumbledore! A que devo a honra da visita?

- Vim ver o Harry, Arthur, com licença.

- Prof. Dumbledore! Que bom que o senhor chegou! - disse Harry aflito. - O senhor sabe resolver o meu problema?

- Como assim eu? Quem irá resolver o seu problema serão as Organizações Tabajara. - E dizendo isso apareceram dois caras com camisetas vermelho-carmim (o que fazia com que eles parecessem dois tomates) fazendo uma coreografia toda desengonçada e dizendo:

- Seus probremias se acabaram-se! Para fugir do super malvadão Lorde Voldemort nóis têmios um excrusívio quit de fuga! Bástia vocêsio escolhêlhio o lugário prá adonde írio que nóis te levâmios! Çíjílho abiçolútio! É um servícío excrusívio do Grupio Capivária! Agora com équio turbinádio!

- Ué...Mas não era Organizações Tabajara? (sempre a frente de quem tá atrás!)

- Ah, dá na mesma... - e dirigindo-se aos 'jovens'- Aqui está o cachê de vocês. Agora caiam fora!

Harry imediatamente começou a sonhar com o seu destino. Como seria bom ir para Paris, Roma, Genebra ou Havaí...

- Er...professor? Pra onde eu vou?

- Já decidi tudo, Harry. Vocês vão pra Nova Esperança.

Os sonhos de Harry desapareceram como fumaça.

- Onde fica isso?

- É uma cidadezinha no noroeste do Paraná, Voldemort nunca vai procurar vocês lá!

- Cidadezinha? É quase um vilarejo! E ainda fica no Brasil! - Disse o castor CDF (Hermione), que já começou essa fic com o pé esquerdo.

- Com licença, professor? Por que estamos pronunciando o nome de Voldemort com tanta freqüência?

- Eu posso responder isso, Rony. - Disse uma voz vinda do alto.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou a Autora dessa mer... de fanfic, ou como alguns me chamam, Deus.

Todos os personagens iriam dizer: 'não acredito, que falta de criatividade!' Mas então eles começaram a dizer: 'Salve salve Deus'.

- E respondendo a sua pergunta, vocês estão falando o nome dele porque eu cansei dessa história de você-sabe-quem.

- Ah, tá...

- Então, - disse Dumbledore, vão arrumar as malas de vocês porque no capítulo 4 a gente já tá lá!

- Mas...

- Mas nada,- disse a autora- e agora saiam porque é a cena do mal. Contra-regras, comecem a mudar o cenário!


	2. Little Hangleton

Cap. 2 - Little Hangleton

Na sombria mansão dos Riddle em Little Hangleton...

Mais uma típica reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Malfoy fazia as unhas, Macnair fazia massagem em Rabicho, Karkaroff comia cachorro-quente e o chefão Voldie assistia Big Bruxo London em seu home theater (uau, que chique!).

- Eu não acredito! O Colin não foi pro paredão! Eu não aguento mais esse garoto!

De repente um vampirão surge do nada em pleno sofá da sala.

- Meu nome é Bóris, eu sou o vampiro supremo de Maramores e...

- Ê, meu filho, tua época já foi... Agora só no vale a pena ver de novo.

Depois dessa o vampiro sumiu, deixando seu habitual cheiro de enxofre no ar, que logo foi abafado pelo perfume Chanel nº 5 de Malfoy.

- Ei, chefinho, você assiste vale a pena ver de novo?

- Claro que não Rabicho! Eu só falei isso porque o diretor me obrigou. - E dizendo isso ele apontou a varinha (no bom sentido, pessoas...) para um pobre coitado que estava perto da porta.

- Avada Kedavra! Pronto, agora o mal foi eliminado.

- Hum... chefe? Esse aí era o contra-regra.

- Não tem importância, Malfoy! Eu vou matar mais gente nessa fic do que o Arnold Schwarzenegger em todos os filmes que ele fez!

- Ah... sou mais o Van Damme (eca!)... mas qual será o plano dessa vez?

- Plano? Que mané plano, Malfoy, tá louco! Eu cansei de ser derrotado pelo Potter! Agora eu só quero sair de férias pro Caribe e...

- Como assim? Não vai ter plano? Olhe aqui, tio Vold, eu exijo que tenha um plano nessa fic !

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

- Eu? Eu sou a Autora, o ser que tem poder supremo sobre essa fic e tal...

- AH NÃO!DEUS NÃO!TUDO MENOS DEUS!

- É Deus sim, e como hoje eu estou de bom humor eu vou te poupar do meu discurso. Ou você ponha um bom plano pra matar o Potter nessa fic ou eu...

- Ou você o quê? Me manda pra uma slash com o Dumbledore fazendo massagem em mim?

- Não, eu mando você pro Iraque caçar o Osama!

- Osama Bin Laden? Ele é muito meu amigo, até me disse que está escondido lá no Rio de Janeiro, curtindo uma praia... olha só o que ele me mandou: - E titio Vold mostrou um fuzil AR-15 – Ele disse que seria útil para matar trouxas...

- Então você é amigo do Bin Laden? Então eu te faço entrar para o exército de zumbis patriotas do Bushinho!

- Peraí, autora, não apela... vamos bolar o plano.

- Como assim vamos? Você vai, eu ainda tenho que pensar nos outros capítulos da fic!

E dizendo isso desapareceu.

- Em que furada ela nos meteu, hein chefinho?

- Pois é, Rabicho, mas o plano é o seguinte: Eu e vocês vamos pra Nova Esperança pegar o Potter, depois nós o trazemos pra cá e lançamos um Avada Kedavra nele.

- Só isso? Não tem nenhum detalhe?

- Detalhes? Ah sim...

Nota da Autora: Gente... gostaram da fic? Putz eu achei que ia ser um fiasco total...mais... talvez seja pq eu naum tenho mt senso de humor... heheh...

Bjs pra quem me mando review (Mint-Chan the Fairy/Almofadinhas/Carol Yuy...) por favor gente mandem mais... naum custa nd fazer uma pessoa felix, repito... eskeci d mencionar uma coisa importante, naum lembro se tah na fic... Nova Esperança eh minha city! Hushuaeushaeu... e essa idéia maluca de jogar eles na minha cidade surgiu da minha cabeça loka qd eu tava surtada... soh pode... huieaiuaeieiau...

Carol: Atualizada a fic tah, mas qto a cap. grande... vc vai ter q esperar um pokinho...

Eh isso ai gente... continuem lendo! Beijos!


	3. Presentes

Cap.3 - Presentes

- AUTORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- O que foi, Harry?

- Como nós vamos pra vila fim de mund... quer dizer... Nova Esperança?

- Mais respeito aí com a minha cidade, beleza? E você vai de ônibus.

- Ônibus? Mas que mer... - Disse Hermione, toda chateada.

- Ei, fique feliz por não ter de ir a pé!

- Era até melhor. Eu não ando de ônibus (ô dó...).

- Então tá. Vocês vão aparatar (e pouco me importa se eles podem ou não aparatar, eu comprei o Dumby e o Fudge).

- Uau, que chique! Disse Rony, que já descia com suas sacolinhas de supermercado, já que ele não tinha dinheiro pra comprar malas.

- Ei, autora! Também não avacalha, né?

- Tá bom, Rony! Já que hoje já me recuperei da minha crise de mau humor eu vou te dar um jogo de malas novinho!

- Eba! Disse Rony, que não ganhava uma coisa nova fazia anos.

Daí chegou a penca de irmãos dele que também queriam coisa nova.

- Oh, autorinha querida...

- Ai, tá bom, gente! Afinal eu estou devendo umas boas ações...Fred e Jorge podem escolher duas namoradas em Hogwarts e ganharão Nimbus 2001... Sra. Weasley, fique com esses 1.000 galeões para repartir com Gui e Carlinhos, e eu logo mandarei um presente para a senhora e seu marido.

- E eu? - perguntaram Gina e Percy ao mesmo tempo.

- Você, Gina... vai ganhar um presente no fim da fic. E você, Percy, vai ficar sem nada para aprender a ser mais legal com seus irmãos.

- Snif... - choramingou Percy - Nem um caldeirão? Ou uma coruja? Ou uma pena de fênix? Não tem nada pra mim? Snif, snif... Buáááááááááááá!

- Pare com isso, Percy! Eu odeio chantagem emocional! Mas eu vou te dar um presentinho...

- OBA! E o que é?

- É um creme, passe-o todos os dias depois do banho.

- Só? E eu crente que ia ganhar uma vaga no Ministério...

- Agora parem de ser materialistas! Harry, Rony, Mione, desçam!

Os três desceram e foram para o quintal da Toca.

- Agora vocês podem aparatar. Boa viagem!

- Mas peraí! A gente nem sabe pra onde vai lá!

- Calma, Mione... Eu já pensei em tudo... O Sirius vai estar lá esperando vocês.

- Ah é?

- É, e agora vão logo! Eu estou louca pra começar o capítulo 4! Estou tendo cada idéia...

- Algo me diz que muita confusão está por vir - Disse Harry.

E depois disso eles aparataram.

Nota da Autora: Gente... Eu sei que esses capítulos ficaram pqnininhos... mas logo logo a história vai melhorando e eles vão crescendo! (eh mentira...) Bem... continuem mandando reviews gente, dêem a opinião de vcs, sugestões para a fic, please! Beijinhos... até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Pastel de rodoviária

Cap.4 - Bem vindos a Nova Esperança

- Autora!

- Mais será possível? Assim eu não termino essa fanfic! O que foi, Harry?

- Não gostei desse título aí em cima. Muda.

- Como muda? Eu sou a autora! Eu comando a fic e você não tem que discutir!

- Muda ou eu não trabalho mais aqui. Coloca um anônimo da Corvinal no meu lugar.

- Ai, meu Deus, assim não dá! Tá bom, Harry, agora me deixa em paz! Eu já vou mudar o título...

Cap.4 - Pastel de rodoviária

Depois de conseguirem aparatar perfeitamente, nossos heróis finalmente chegaram sãos e salvos a Terra do Nunc... opa, Nova Esperança. Eles pegaram suas coisas e depois de olhar o estado deplorável da rodoviária (se é que se pode chamas aquilo de rodoviária) deram de cara com um par de olhos verdes e grandes como bolas de tênis.

- Dobby! - disse Mione, surpreendida.

- Sim, é Dobby! Bem vindos!

- Ué, mas não era o Sirius que deveria estar aqui? - perguntou Rony

- Sim, mas o Mestre Sirius teve um problema intestinal e não pôde recepcioná-los... mas Dobby acha que ele está bem.

- Você não tem certeza?

- Não, mas se os senhores quiserem perguntar a ele... - e Dobby apontou a porta do banheiro.

Os três fizeram menção de entrar, quando...

- HERMIONE!

- O que foi?

- Isso não é uma NC-17 pra você ficar entrando em banheiros masculinos, ainda mais de rodoviária!

- Ah, tá...

Então Harry e Rony entraram e se espantaram com o que viram. O banheiro era velho, sujo, destruído, sem portas (então como Dobby apontou a porta do banheiro?). Mas não foi com isso que os dois se impressionaram.

- Harry, o que é isso?

- Isso o que, Rony?

- Isso nas mãos dele... essa coisa...

- Isso aqui não é uma slash, Rony...

- Mas como você tem a mente suja, Harry!

- O que você quer? Na maioria das fics de comédia eu sou gay!

- De repente, repentinamente, de um modo repentino, ouve-se com os ouvidos a voz vocal de Sirius.

- Harry...Rony... Isso é uma arma mortal...

- Jura? Quantas mulheres você já matou com isso? É por isso que foi condenado?

- Não isso, seu pervertido! ISSO...

- Ah, tá... ooohhhhhhhh!

- É capaz de...dizimar...civilizações inteiras...

- Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Devido à sua...frágil...aparência as...pessoas se enganam...e se envenenam!

- Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!

- Isso é um...

- Um?

- Um?

- Pastel de rodoviária!

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Eu acho...que vou morrer!

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

- Mas será possível que vocês só sabem falar oooohhh? Vão logo, me salvem!

- Ooohhhh...digo...como a gente vai te salvar?

- Não sei, perguntem pra Autora!

- Autora! O Sirius vai morrer!

- Morrer como? Isso não tava no roteiro! Sirius, pode ir desmorrendo agora!

- Não dá, ele comeu um pastel de rodoviária.

- Meu Deus! E agora?

- Você...não sabe...o que fazer?

- Não!

- Autora...chame a... Mione...aqui...

- Muito espertinho, né Sirius!

- É sério! (cochicho, cochicho)

- Mione, vem aqui!

- Eu? Mas você não disse que...

- ESQUECE O QUE EU DISSE! Vem aqui agora.

Passados alguns minutos, Hermione sai

- Mione, o que você foi fazer?

- Eu fui dar para o Sirius (ei, não é o que vocês estão pensando...) uma poção.

- Que poção? - pergunta Harry todo cheio de ciúmes do Sirius...quer dizer...ah, vocês entenderam.

- A poção Lactopurgus.

- Mas essa poção não é pra quem tem prisão de ventre?

- Ah é? Ih...então eu dei a poção errada... (Hermione errando uma poção? Só comigo comandando essa fic mesmo...)

- Ai Merlin...


	5. O plano de Tio Vold

Cap. 5 - O plano de Tio Vold

- Chefinho, qual vai ser o nosso plano?

Os Comensais da Morte (ou o que restou deles) estavam jogando Banco Imobiliário numa mesa semi-destruída. Malfoy vestia um casaco de couro rosa e pintava as unhas da mesma cor. Estava com os cabelos enrolados e com mechas rosa, além de usar um batom vermelho-palhaço (pra não falar outra coisa...) e uma sombra azul com glitter.

(N/A:Gente, que elegante! Agora só falta um daqueles vestidos com ombreiras...)

- Lúcio? O QUE É ISSO?

Uma mulher loura e alta apareceu na porta.

- Narcisa...Nana...meu amor...o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te visitar, te trazer comida porque você com certeza está passando fome nesse covil e te encontro vestido como uma bicha? Ora, faça me o favor!

- Nana... eu não sou gay! não sou! - disse Malfoy desmunhecando como uma bicha. - Não sou gay!

- Adeus Lúcio, eu vou embora com o Draco, nós vamos para o Brasil e você nunca nos achará lá!

- Nãoooooooooooo! Brasil não!

Narcisa desaparatou, deixando seu marido se afogar em lágrimas

- BUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- Não chore, miga... vai estragar a maquiagem!

- Tem razão Macnair... nosso chefe finalmente vai vencer o Potter e eu quero estar bem linda... opa... lindo na comemoração!

- Agora calem a boca que eu quero ouvir o plano! - mais uma vez a Autora aparece.

- Aham... - diz tio Vold, todo orgulhoso - deixe-me pegar o pronunciamento.

" Eu, lorde Voldemort, chefe supremo de todo o mal existente nos livros de J.K.Rowling e das fanfics que englobam o universo de Harry Potter...

- Chefe supremo uma pinóia, quem manda na minha turma ainda sou eu, tá?

- Cale a boca, gordinho! Avada Kedavra! - e o gordinho (Duda) cai duro no chão. - Então, como eu ia dizendo "...declaro, na presente, que meu plano contra meu maior inimigo Frodo Baggins...

- É Harry Potter.

- Ah, sim, Harry Potter "...consiste em viajar para a cidade de Nova Aliança...

- Nova Esperança!

- Pare de me interromper! "... com meus Comensais e me manter invisível até... Rabicho, seu analfabeto, que raio de palavra é essa?

- Não sei, eu não escrevi isso não, chefinho!

- Mas então...

- Suas múmias, isso é élfico! Sindarin, Nandorin, Quenya, nunca ouviram falar disso não?

- Pra falar a verdade, não... (N/A: pra quem está boiando também essas são algumas línguas élficas de O Senhor dos Anéis)

- Peraí... o que o Draco está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a curiosa Autora.

- Estou trabalhando pra ver se ganho um extra no fim do mês. (Draco precisando de grana? Ah não...)

- E desde quando você fala élfico?

- Bom, eu cansei de ser humilhado nos livros do Potter, então fiz um teste pra ser elfo em SDA e passei, enfim esse cabelo loiro serviu pra alguma coisa, mas eu preciso saber o idioma só que eu me atrapalho, olha...

mode Orlando Bloom e Coisa Boswoth on

- Ah, eu te ajudo, depois vamos lá na minha casa pra você estudar...

- Ah, obrigado...

- De nada...

- Ei, vamos parar com essa lengalenga aí que essa fic não é romance? - berra o leitor.

mode Orlando Bloom e Coisa Boswoth off

- Calma! Tá bom, depois nós conversamos, Draco.

Draco tinha ficado deslumbrado pela Autora. Afinal ele vivia em Hogwarts e era sonserino, vivia rodeado por garotas como a Pansy cara de cachorro, a Mila Bulstrode e outros tipos.

- Mas e o plano, chefinho?

- Plano? Ah, sim Rabicho... é que eu me emocionei tanto vendo esse jovem casal que até esqueci do plano...

- ELES **NÃO **SÃO UM CASAL! - Grita o leitor todo estressado.

- Tá bom, tá bom senhor leitor - diz tio Vold. - mas, continuando: " até capturá-lo, prendê-lo e mandá-lo para uma slash vagabunda com o Colin (de preferência escrita por essa autora)."

- Hahaha, boa piada tio, mas acontece que eu só tenho quatorze anos e não leio slash!

- Quatorze anos só? Novinha você hein?

- E isso por acaso é da sua conta, Draco?

- Calma, não falei por mal...

- Mas chefinho, - diz Rabicho - o plano não era usar um Avada Kedavra no Potter?

- Era, mas durante a eternidade que a autora demorou para escrever esses capítulos eu andei lendo umas fics por aí e descobri que esse negócio de Avada Kedavra tá muito manjado. Então, decidi mudar! O que achou?

- Muito legal chefinho! O senhor foi muito criativo!

- Obrigado, Rabicho!

- E aonde ele foi?

- Nova Esperança, Paraná, Brasil.

- E como o senhor sabe?

- Ai, Rabicho, quanta pergunta! Os caras do grupo Tabajara...

- Capivara, chefin...

- Cale essa boca Rabicho! Avada Kedavra! - gritou Voldemort, mas como seu lacaio tinha mais coordenação motora do que ele, Rabicho desviou e desceu as escadas saltando e cantando:

- Lalalalalala, você não me pega, lalalalalalala...

- Impedimenta! - Gritou Voldinho e dessa vez Rabicho não escapou. Ficou todo arrebentado no meio da escada e tio Vold continuou:

- Os caras do Grupo Capivara eram Karkaroff e Macnair.

- Vamos continuar o jogo, Mestre?

- Claro, Macnair! - mas titio Voldinho não percebeu que seus amigos tinham roubado quase todo o dinheiro do banco, por isso Voldie perdeu.

Depois disso, todos foram se arrumar para a viagem.


	6. O colégio

Cap. 6 - O colégio (Agora a coisa começa a esquentar...).

Sirius foi até um colégio (que eu não quero dizer o nome para não fazer propaganda, mas existe) para fazer a matrícula dos 3 num colégio, pois eles não sabiam quanto tempo passariam naquela... cidade.

- Com licença, eu vim matricular os meus... filhos no colégio.

- Filhos? - Estranhou a secretária, pois Harry tinha os olhos verdes, Hermione tinha cabelos castanhos e Rony era ruivo.

- Ah... são adotados.

- Em que série eles estão?

- Eles vão fazer 15 anos...

- 1º ano... O senhor trouxe os documentos?

Sirius fez uma cara de pânico, e então Hermione teve a idéia salvadora:

- Obliviate! - disse ela apontando a varinha para a secretária, que assinou a papelada e fez uma última pergunta:

- Os nomes de vocês?

- Harry, Rony e Hermione Black (eles são irmãos, vocês queriam o quê?)

- Vocês têm que comprar tudo isso. - A secretária deu a eles 3 listas idênticas de material.

- Mione, do you understand portuguese?

- No, but I can use a traduction spell! (Isso existe?)

Agora nossos amigos finalmente entendem português e vão à livraria comprar tudo aquilo de material. Nem preciso dizer que foi Hermione que salvou os 3, enquanto Rony ficou olhando todas as coisas com a maior cara de babaca.

Quando acabaram de comprar tudo, Mione executou mais um Obliviate e eles saíram.

Sirius os levou até uma casa que por fora era um simples apartamento no segundo andar de uma loja, mas por dentro parecia a Mansão Malfoy (sem o cheiro de mofo).

- Povo, vão achando o quarto de vocês porque amanhã tem aula.

Enfim chegou o primeiro dia de aula!

- Harry, Rony, Mione, vamos!

Os três estavam vestidos com o uniforme do colégio (camiseta branca e calça cinza-escura) e dirigiram-se para a porta do castelo...opa... ah, vocês sabem.

- Quem é você?

- Como assim quem é você? Eu sou a Autora, ora!

- Ué, mas você não é Deus? O que está fazendo na Terra? - perguntou Mione.

- Alôôôô... "Deus" está em todos os lugares... vocês não lêem a Bíblia não?

- Pra falar a verdade... nós não temos tempo em Hogwarts.

- Ah, é mesmo... Mas vamos logo porque esse é o primeiro dia de aula e eu quero apresentar vocês à turma toda.

Os 3 pareciam pessoas normais indo para a escola. Hermione dava a Rony mil recomendações de como agir em um colégio trouxa enquanto ele parecia nem aí com a coisa.

- Rony! Você está me ouvindo?

- Estou, cla...

- Então me diga: o que foi que eu te falei agora?

- Bom... se eu estava te ouvindo?

- Rony, eu falei: **VOCÊ NÃO PODE USAR MAGIA DE MODO ALGUM**, ENTENDEU?

- Mas por que não?

- Porque trouxas não conhecem magia, e isso pode chamar a atenção do Voldinho, né?

- Ah, tá...

Mal perceberam que já tinham chegado no colégio.

- Vamos entrar? - perguntou a Autora.

- Aqui é o colégio?

- É!

- Mas... é só isso?

- É SÓ ISSO!

- Tá bom mas não se irrite!

- Gente... vocês querem ou não querem conhecer o povão? Bom, aquela ali é minha colega Mary Sue (versão 100 reciclada).

- Isso é uma Mary? - quis saber Mione.

- Bem... é uma Mary novaesperansence, nada comparado com o que vocês têm em Londres... - falou a Autora, com sua Mary Sue ruiva desbotada (de salão ,claro!).

- Eu sempre achei que as Mary Sues fossem lindas, louras, gostosas e fáceis.

- Como aquela? - completou Rony, apontando uma pu... que estava rebolando.

- É, EXATAMENTE!

- Parem com isso! Avada Kedavra! - E a pobre Mary caiu violentamente no chão.

Os três ficaram olhando espantados para a Autora.

- O que foi? Nunca viram?

- É... nós nunca vimos uma autora usar um Avada Kedavra, ainda mais sendo tão pirralha como você! - Falou Hermione.

- Pirralha é o caramba, sua...

- Calma! - Não falei por mal! Mas e agora, todos viram você matar aquela Mary!

- Não tem problema - falou a Autora colocando a mão dentro do bolso. - Coloquem esses óculos, por favor.

A Autora pegou uma espécie de bastão, segurou-o na vertical e apertou um botãozinho que disparou uma luz vermelha.

- UAU! - exclamou Rony - quero um desses!

- Deixe disso Rony! E agora que ela acabou com a única mulher gostosa dessa fic?

- Se bem que com o nome de Emanoella Malfoy não se podia esperar outra coisa...

- Ora, vão se fud... vocês dois! Vamos conhecer o resto do povo.

Enquanto a Autora apresentava os novos amigos aos velhos, Rony continuava a admirar a "Mary Sue". Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Tadinho...

Depois disso tocou uma daquelas músicas bregas orquestradas (Carruagem de fogo! Pam-pam-pa-pa-pa...) anunciando a entrada, enquanto todos os alunos reclamarem por ouvir aquela porcaria logo de manhã.

Logo depois começa a tocar a musiquinha da pantera cor-de-rosa (pa-ra-pa-ram-pa-ram-pa-ra...), muitos mistérios estão por vir! (E mais 3 capítulos também!)


	7. Dentro da sala de aula

Nota da Autora: Dedicando esse capítulo especialmente pro meu amigo Lucas, que eu tenho ctz que ele não vai ler a fic, mas msm assim, como ele me incentivo pra coloca a fic no ar e pediu um recadinhu... tá ai... Te adolo Lucas... bjo...

Cap. 7 - Dentro da sala de aula

Toda a turma entrou na sala muito animada para começar o primeiro dia de aula e o ano escolar (N/A: É sempre assim... começam na maior empolgação e quando falta uma semana para acabar as aulas ninguém mais presta atenção em nada...).

Daí entra a chata, besta, feia, retardada, filha da...opa, me empolguei demais...enfim, entra a coordenadora do Carrossel, aquela com cara de maracujá de gaveta, com os alunos novos.

- Esse ano nós temos muitos alunos novos: Harry, Rony e Hermione Black (já expliquei o porquê, né?), Draco Malfoy - à menção desse nome os 3 quase tiveram um chilique, - também havia 2 irmãos chamados Bart e Lisa Simpson e uma menina loira chamada Sabrina que tinha um gato chamado Salem.

- Bom, então vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha:- falou uma mulher em cujo crachá estava escrito "Profª Helena – Carrossel" - cada um vai contar o que fez nas férias! - falou ele como se tivesse dado a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Ah nãooooooooooooo! - reclamaram todos, inclusive a Autora.

- Não tinha nada mais criativo não, autora? - falou um figurante.

- Ora, cale a boca seu filho da pu..., tem noção da trabalheira que dá escrever uma fic dessas? Claro que não, você nem sabe escrever seu nome, né? Seu analfabeto!

O figurante murchou o rabo.

- Então vamos mudar: - falou um outro professor lindo que entrava na sala - todos vocês vão lá fora escutar música e falar sobre o que quiserem.

Harry, que tinha ficado muito chateado com a presença incômoda de Malfoy em sua fiction foi perguntar:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Malfoy sentou-se calmamente e falou:

- Bom, papai estava em reunião com titio...

- Quem?

- Tio Vold. Daí mamãe foi visitá-lo e o encontrou vestido que nem um traveco. Ela ficou muito chateada e resolveu se mudar para cá, pois duvidava que papai nos encontraria. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim para cá porque acho que tio Vold está querendo me atacar, e ele nunca vai me encontrar nesse fim de mundo idiota onde a autora nasceu, cresceu e resolveu fazer a fanfic.

- Tem razão.

- Harry Potter...opa...Black e Draco Malfoy!

- O que foi, Autora? – Pergunta Draco

- O que foi? Se vocês continuarem falando mal da minha cidade eu juro que mando o Draco para um romance com a professora Minerva e o Harry para uma NC-17 com a Rita Skeeter!

Diante dessa ameaça os dois ficaram quietinhos.

- E nem adianta pensar, escrever ou falar em código porque eu sei de tudo o que se passa na cabeça de vocês!

Harry se sentou na grama e ficou imaginando como seria a escola trouxa. Malfoy...

- Por favor, Autora, me chame de Draco.

OK. Draco ficou observando a Autora com aquela cara de bobo (leia-se apaixonado). Ele tinha achado-a muito bonita (só porque eu quero...). Depois de um tempo, quando ele já estava pra lá de perdido nos seus devaneios, a Autora chegou perto dele e disse:

- Draco, essas são suas falas!

Que foi como se ela tivesse feito a maior declaração de amor ao vivo.

(N/A: Sim, esse capítulo foi muito romântico... mais vamos ver o resto da história... no próximo capítulo!)

Noa da Autora 2: gente... me desculpem por esses capítulos pqnininhos, mais poutz, eu num tenho incentivo - leia-se: REVIEWS - pra escreve! Ow pessoas... tenham doh d mim vai! Façam propaganda da minha fic! Eu falo da d vocês! – DESESPERADA.

Bjo em especial pra Almofadinhas, que parece que gosto da fic msm! Brigada fia... toh qrendo le a continuação da tua fic hein? E pra Lila, que deu a idéia de por o povo do Carrossel.

Se querem ler uma fic d caps gdes, vaum lá na minha D/G... chama-se Predestinados, tá tão fofa...

É isso people, ateh o próximo capítulo! Espero que vocês estejam gostando... bjs...


	8. A chegada de Voldito

Nota da Autora: Pessoas... Há quanto tempoOOooOo... sumida básica por 3 motivos: 1 – bloqueio. 2 – falta de incentivo, ou seja, REVIEWS! 3 – a semana do meu baile de formatura, ou seja... eu trabalhei que nem louca pra arrumar tudo... é isso... aproveitem o penúltimo capítulo!

PS: Eu não tenho beta tá pessoas... e to precisando de um/uma. Alguém aí se dispõe? Alguém aí indica um? PleaseeEEeEe... é só isso mesmo... Beijos! MANDEM REVIEWS!

PS 2: Esqueci... dedicando o capítulo pra minha amiga Bia (franga), que leu a fic... eeeeeeeeeee! Pronto! Agora sim vocês podem ler...

Cap. 8 - A chegada de Voldito (ou só mais um capítulo e um epílogo pequenininho...)

- Credo Autora, que demora! Estou louquinho para ver meu destino... e não me chame dessa tosqueira que você pôs no título!

- Tá, tá... agora vamos começar a fanfic.

- Perae Autora!

- O que foi Malfoy?

- Alguém viu meu batom?

- Ai minha santa Cacilda... está aqui.

- Ai que bom, agora estou pronta... opa... pronto. Pode começar!

Desculpem essa falha técnica, agora vamos começar a fanfic (DE VERDADE!).

- NÃO AUTORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ah Kararoff, não enche! Meu Deus do céu, O QUE VEM A SER ISSO?

- Eu tentei avisar, não estou vestido!

- Ai, então se veste logo ae então enquanto eu narro.

Depois de uma viagem cheia de solavancos e paradas nos lugares mais estranhos, nossos vilões chegaram sãos e salvos ao Brejo das Urtig... opa... Nova Esperança. Olharam o estado deplorável da rodoviária e Voldemort comprou um pastel de rodoviária, já que já estava morto mesmo. Mas não o comeu, guardou-o na mochila.

Tio Vold que ainda não havia perdido totalmente os poderes, fez-se invisível de modo que ninguém podia vê-lo (não, sério...) e os outros disfarçaram-se como podiam. Rabicho transformou-se em rato e se escondeu no bolso de Karkaroff, que parecia um respeitável professor de física (odeio essa matéria...). Macnair usava um traje branco par representar um médico e nem preciso dizer que Malfoy estava de rosa.

Eles se dirigiram ao colégio onde os 4 (Harry, Rony, Mione e Draco) estudavam, e o "professor" perguntou:

- Com licença... eu gostaria de saber se o senhor Harry Potter estuda aqui.

A secretária não respondeu.

- Imperio - gritou tio Vold, mas a mulher foi defendida por um professor que foi atingido pelo feitiço, e imediatamente começou a dançar Macarena de cueca em cima da mesa. Voldemolte tentou de novo e dessa vez conseguiu.

- I would to know if mr. Harry Potter studies here.

Foi uma sorte que a secretária falava inglês, pois eles não sabiam de nenhum feitiço de tradução e eu tô afim de complicar a vida deles.

- Perae - disse tio Vold virando-se para mim que estava escrevendo na biblioteca, onde não tem nenhum chato pra me atrapalhar - Autora!

- Shhhh! Biblioteca é lugar de silêncio.

- Tá... por que a gente não conhece esse negócio de tradução?

- Porque eu não tô afim de escrever muito, e esse diálogos idiotas só tão encompridando a fic! Agora vão lá e digam que querem o Potter para as olimpíadas de matemática.

- We want esse negócio ae porque eu tô com preguiça de traduzir.

- Yes, mr. Harry Black studies here...

- Black?

- Ele e os outros 2 incompetentes são filhos do Sirius pra esse povo...

- We would like to see him.

A secretária apontou para a biblioteca, voltou para sua mesinha e começou a cantar.

- Iarnuoooooooooou iarnisilveeeeeeeeeee iarnuoooooooooou ce simarakeeeeeee...

Quando Draco viu Lúcio ele rapidamente se escondeu debaixo de uma mesa, fingindo pegar um lápis, pois ter esse viado do Lúcio Malfoy como pai é muito mico. Mas como o Harry já paga mico sendo amigo do ridículo do Rony, teve que agüentar mais isso...

- HAAAAAAAARRY! FILHIIIIIIIIIINHO!

Lúcio chegou e, fingindo abraçar Harry, colocou um paninho com álcool (porque são 10 e 40 da noite e eu não vou sair pra comprar clorofórmio) na boca dele, e Harry olhou pra mim sem saber o que fazer. Daí eu disse pra ele:

- Desmaia!

Harry fechou os olhos e Lúcio o carregou, com voz de falsete.

- Desmaiou de emoção... tadinho...

Porém, ao saírem do colégio, Malfoy estuporou Harry, e aparatou com seu corpo para um lugar escuro onde ninguém tinha estado ainda. E o pior iria chegar...

(N/A: Último capítulo... eeeeeee! Tudo indica que Harry finalmente vai ser derrotado por Voldemort, mas, como eu sempre digo, SEMPRE TEM QUE TER ALGUÉM PRA ATRAPALHAR! Será que dessa vez Harry será salvo por esse alguém?)


	9. O quarto das fanfics

Nota da Autora: Nah... oi povo! Eu não abandonei a fic não... sorri sem graça negócio seguinte: ninguém dexo review nesse ultimo cap., ai eu pensei: "serah que a fic tá mesmo boa? Serah que eu devo postar o ultimo cap? serah que tem alguém lendo esse troço?" Aí eu fui olha lá nos stats e vi que num tinha ninguém lendo MESMO. Mas como já disse no começo, não é certo dexa de posta a fic, então ai tá o ultimo capitulo! O fim tá uma bosta, serio, não sei se vocês vão se decepcionar comigo, mais enfim...! num tive incentivo pra escreve, saiu isso. Vai ter continuação tá? Chama o retorno do Tio Vold. Quem kiseh le logo eu posto... é isso... beijins e até a proxima...

Agradecendo as reviews de **Almofadinhas **e **Carol Yuy **que me deram uma certa coragem pra posta esse cap... tem o epilogo viu? Teh mais!

Cap. 9 - O quarto das fanfics (Aleluia, aleluia, aleluiaaaaaaaaaa...)

Harry foi arrastado até uma porta preta onde estava escrito com letras grandes: FANFICS. Então ele deu uma olhadinha e viu Voldie, daí começou a gritar.

- Não não não não não não não! Socorrooooooo! Eu tenho medo do escuro!

- Ora Potter, pra cima de mim? Todo mundo sabe que você é o corajoso dos livros! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

- É mentira! ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Cale essa boca seu cagão! Hoje a minha vingança finalmente se tornará realidade... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Tio Vold entrou na porta COMÉDIA e jogou Harry na porta HARRY POTTER E TIO VOLD NO BRASIL.

- Agora pegue suas coisas e vamos que eu tô com pressa! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

- Pára de rir que já tá me dando nos nervos!

- Cale a boca seu peste! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

- Nãoooooooooooo! Eu amo a minha vida! Eu só tenho 14 anos! Ainda não fiz nada de minha vida... me deixa em paz carambaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha que comovente Potter! Agora saia!

Voldemort (momento sério, nome idem) arrastou Harry para fora e o jogou de cara numa porta no fim do corredor, que não tinha nada escrito... mas Harry já sentiu a atmosfera purpurinada que tinha lá dentro. Ele tremeu, gritou, chorou, esperneou, fez promessa, só não dançou Macarena de cueca em cima da mesa porque lá não tinha mesa e porque não tava a fim de se expor na frente de um monte de gays. Mas nada disso adiantou, Lord Voldemort (brinca, meu povo...) parecia irredutível. Ele tinha assumido forças e seu olhar estava mais vingativo e cruel do que em qualquer outra fic de comédia que você já tenha lido.

- Hahahahahahahahahahah Potter, agora não tem como você escapar! Vou te matar...

- Posso saber como você sabia onde eu estava?

- Roubei seu script e li... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

- Ai que graça... tenho que rir?

- Não, você tem que chorar! Porque sua hora está chegando... hahahahahahaha...

Voldemort escancarou a porta e tinha mais outras 2 portas, NC-17 e SLASH. Ele deu um chute na da direita, o que quase matou Harry de medo. Tadinho dele, quando viu que em quase todas aquelas fics ele aparecia...

- Me largaaaaaaaaaaa! Mamãe, JK, Autora, qualquer uma, me salveeeem!

- Ora ora ora Harry Potter, não foi você mesmo que disse que era gay em todas as fics de comédia? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

- Chega de rir c! Eu disse "na maioria", mas era só porque tava no meu script! Eu tenho muita vida pela frente, por favor o Colin nãoooooooooo!

- Pensa que me comove? Eu esperei 14 longos anos pela vingança... e agora que estou com você em minhas mãos acha que vou desistir? Nunca! Hahahahahaha...

Voldemort escancarou a portinha nº 24, "sem nome".

Nisso nosso herói congelou, ele viu o cenário rosa, enfim, essas coisas, mas quando Voldinho (sem seriedade agora...) deu um grito ele percebeu que poderia ser salvo.

- Ô CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDOS CADÊ O CREEVEY? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

E a resposta foi ainda melhor:

- Creevey? Que mané Creevey Voldie! Ele tá no BBL, aquela fic que você aparece no começo e no fim você... lembra?

- O QUEEEEEEEEÊ? NÃO ACREDITO! I CAN'T BELIEVE! Como pude ser tão burro a ponto de cometer esse erro? OH, FUCK YOU! Hahahaha... (só pra não perder o costume...)

E já que ele é burro, mas nem tanto, Harry fugiu desesperadamente para sua fic. E são e salvo, ele está esperando a continuação...

P.S.: Gente desculpa pelo fim sem graça, mas foi o que eu consegui escrever...


	10. Um final menos escroto

Nota da Autora: Final dedicado a unik e exclusiva leitora e deixadora de reviews dessa fic ALMOFADINHAS! Pke eu axei o otro fim moh tosco e resorvi muda :P.

Cap.10 – Um final menos escroto

Harry fugiu desesperadamente, procurando a liberdade. Porém, cada porta que abria trazia um susto diferente, desde Hagrid, Firenze e Nagini (ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:P), Nana e Lu, Dumble e Ritinha Skeeter, enfim... Até que finalmente abriu uma porta que tinha um cenário totalmente de terror.

_- Uh, bem, dos males o menor..._ – Pensou Harry tirando os cabelos do rosto suado.

Ele escorou-se numa viga do cenário, respirando ofegante pra tentar recuperar o ar que tinha perdido na corrida e logo sair dali, porque ele não ia passar o fim da fic inteiro dentro de um cenário terror. Mas, nesse momento uma sombra agarrou-o pelo pescoço.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Berrou o moreno se engasgando e lutando pra se livrar das mãos que o enforcavam. Porém, sentiu que o aperto ia ficando mais frouxo e aproveitou pra se virar, e ver quem era o seu agressor.

Controlou-se pra não soltar um berro maior que o anterior, porque ali na sua frente estava Fred Kruger (é assim que escreve? Eu não assisto filme de terror!) completamente... pelado.

- Peralá! – Indagou Fred. – Pelado não! Eu estou enrolado nesse lençolzinho, estão vendo? – Disse ele apontando pra um lençol rosa dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, mais especificamente da Laurinha.

- Aiaiai, cuidado com esse lençol pelo amor de Deus! – Suplicou Harry pondo as mãos na cabeça. – Extrapolaram de vez agora! Fred Kruger enrolado num lençol da Laurinha querendo me matar! Juro que quando eu sair daqui eu vou pegar aquela autora fdp pelos cabelos e rodar até ela ficar careca! Essa garota me paga! Aquela...

- Fredinho, por que você está demorando? – Resmungou uma voz conhecida, se esforçando pra ficar melosa.

- Er... hum... estou resolvendo um assunto, querido!

- Opa, opa... estou na fic ainda? MALFOY? – Perguntou um Harry pra lá de boquiaberto.

- Po... Po... Potter? O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco remexendo-se desconfortavelmente dentro do seu pijama do Coração Gelad... ah, que mané Coração Gelado o quê! – Resmungou a Autora estalando os dedos.

- SUA TARADA INDECENTE, DEVOLVE MEU PIJAMA! EU TO COM FRIO!

- Devolvo o escambau! Draco de cueca dá muito mais ibobe, e é disso que a fic está precisando muahahahhaha!

- Sua... sua... devolve meu pijamaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Larga de ser brega, se quiser eu te arranjo um da Barbie! Agora esse do Coração Gelado vai fazer minha fic entrar pra lista das fics com o pior figurino de todos os tempos, satisfeito?

- Grande coisa... – Resmungou Harry.

- Grande coisa? Você vai pagar por isso Potter. – E no instante seguinte Harry estava vestido com o tal pijama do Coração Gelado.

- Ei, eu não sou o Malfoy!

- Por isso mesmo, seu heróizinho!

- Sua pirralha!

- Seu lesado!

- Sua... sua FRUSTRADA!

- AAAAHHH! Seu débil mental, quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de frustrada? Eu vou fazer você pagar bem caro por isso!

- Ah vou, vai sonhando vai... o que você vai fazer comigo então?

- Direitos autorais meu querido! O uso do termo frustrada para comigo foi monopolizado e você vai ter que pagar fortunas na justiça! Muahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhah!

- Ótimo... agora que já estou fudido mesmo... posso saber o que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

- Meu Deus, se ainda precisa de explicação... você não deve ter nascido nem com meio neurônio!

- Cala a boca Autora, eu só quero saber... ele não era gay, era?

- Agora que você mencionou Potter... eu não era! Nem nunca fui! E muito menos sou agora! Mas esse tio aí me dopou... pôs algo na minha bebida... aí eu me senti sonolento e... acordei aqui!

- E... isso não é um sonho... muito menos um pesadelo, porque o jeito que ele me machucou foi bem real! Então...

- Então...

- Então...

- Isso nos leva a crer que você NÃO É Fred Kruger! – Acusou Harry com o dedo apontado inquisidoramente para o suposto Fred.

- Uh... oyes! Sabe o que acontece quando você mistura o nariz do Voldie... a rainha dos baixinhos... o Gollum do SDA... e um litro de removedor de tinta? Vocês sabem? Pois eu sei!

(Trombetas e tambores dão aquele tom de suspense)

Tatarata-tara!

- MICHAEL JACKSON!

- OH CÉUS! – Gritou Harry desesperado. – Autora... Linduxa... Manu... Princesa da minha vida...

- Manuzita, amor da minha vida, luz do meu dia, alegria do meu coração, TIRA A GENTE DAQUI LOGO! ANTES QUE ELE COMECE A CANTAR! – Berrou Draco mais desesperado ainda, querendo subir pelas paredes pra alcançar a Autora.

- "cause this is thriller, thriller night..."

- Okay babies... venham! Subam logo... – E nesse exato instante o Lula, digo, a Lula Gigante içou-se pra fora do lago (lago? Que lago? Oras, todo filme de terror tem um laguinho sombrio com uma criatura bizarra!) e puxou Michael pro fundo, fazendo-o cantar pra ela por toda a eternidade.

Nota da Autora: Ficou um lixo, eu seiii! Mas eu acho que pelo menos deu pra dar uma remendada no final passado... ficou menos pior... ainda tem o epílogo hahah.


	11. Epílogo De volta pra casa

Epílogo: De volta para casa

Harry: Está namorando Sabrina, a bruxa adolescente.

Rony: Ele teve um romance com Mary Sue, mas ela a trocou por Gary Stu e Rony ainda chora as mágoas da rejeição.

Hermione: Continua sozinha, estudando mais do que nunca.

Draco: Namora a autora e atualmente estão em Kent, na Inglaterra, onde ela escreve mais uma fanfic. Ele não trabalha mais como elfo.

Voldie: Está no hospício devido ao choque que levou com o plano que não deu certo.

Malfoy: Tornou-se uma bicha menos escandalosa e agora trabalha numa slash. Superou o trauma em relação a Narcisa.

Colin: Ganhou o Big Bruxo London e está namorando Gina. Estão aproveitando o resto das férias no Caribe (se Voldinho soubesse morreria de inveja!).

Narcisa: Casou-se com Sirius e também estão em lua-de-mel na Inglaterra.

Minerva e Rita Skeeter: Após perderem a chance de desencalharem, disputam Dumbledore.

A secretária do colégio: Sofreu um dano irreparável à memória, matou a coordenadora e está no mesmo hospício que Voldemort.

Percy: Depois de usar o creme todos os dias, ficou muito lindo, ganhou o título de 'O bruxo mais bonito do ano', arrumou 5 namoradas e apresenta um talk show.

Karkaroff e Macnair: Tornaram-se garotos propaganda das Casas Bahia (Não sei vocês, mas eu não agüento mais aquele cara).

Bart e Lisa Simpson: Tornaram-se diretores do colégio.

Dobby: Está servindo Sirius e Narcisa.

Os figurantes: Bom... eles estão vivendo sua vidinha normal.

A Autora: Está namorando Draco, ela escreve mais uma fic e recebe diariamente convites para o talk show do Percy e ameaças do grupo terrorista Lôirraz Nú Komândú (igualdade de direitos para as Mary Sues).

PS.: Não tenho preconceito contra as loiras, só contra as burras!

PS 2.: Também não tenho preconceito conta gays... nenhum tipo...

PS 3 (ou N/A pós-fiction).: Gente, eu realmente tenho uma fic com o nome "Big Brother London... só que ainda não tá pronta, quando tiver eu espero que vocês leiam! E o Colin não aparece na fic, eu só coloquei mesmo por colocar...

Brigada pela atenção, até!

Warner Bros Pictures apresenta:

"Harry Potter and Uncle Vold in Brazil"

Uma produção Heyday films/1492 pictures/ Duncan Henderson

Direção: Chris Columbus

Roteiro: Emanoella Malfoy

Agradecimentos: New Hope turismo (visitem minha cidade, valeu gente!)

J.K.Rowling

Advertência: A cópia não autorizada de qualquer um dos personagens não citados na obra de J.K.Rowling ou de qualquer outra criação minha nessa fanfic é plágio, considerado crime no Código Penal. Não desejando processá-los, meus advogados colocaram feitiços na fanfic para que quem se atrever a me plagiar seja automaticamente decapitado.

(Se bem que eu sei lá se alguém vai querer plagiar isso...)

E a todos os que se atreveram a ler essa fic, eu agradeço muito e digo que essa fic vai ter uma continuação, cujo nome será "O retorno do tio Vold".

Por favor gente, leiam! Em breve na banca mais próxima de você!


End file.
